Full Moon Rising
by Aceon
Summary: When Nightmare Moon's son arrives to take Earth what can the mane six do to stop him?
1. Meteor In Bound, Fluttershy Captured

**Full Moon Rising**

Dark Flame gazed at the Earth from his gray, cold, rocky home. It had been one year since his mother had promised him the world. They were to rule Earth side by side; she just had to take it. She had told him to stay put; she would come for him when the Earth was theirs. She promised him that the sun would no longer rise and the night would rule forever.

The sun still rose, she had never come, and Earth was not theirs. He was still on the gray, cold moon and not in warm, colorful Canterlot Palace. He kicked a rock that was close by his foot then lowered his head and sighed. He looked back at the Earth. Maybe she had forgotten him? No, she loved him more than anything; she had told him that, he trusted her. He must go to her. He loved his mother; ever since his father had passed she was all that he had. The black alicorn spread his massive black wings and with one flap lifted himself from the moon's surface with a cloud of dust. He flew towards Earth to find his mother.

Back on Earth, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were getting ready to watch a meteor shower.

"This looks like a good place to set up the telescope, Spike." said Twilight to her assistant cheerfully.

"There you go." said Spike, setting down the large, purple telescope on the cool damp grass.

"Need some help with that?" asked Applejack as she trotted up the hill.

"Nope got it." reported Spike.

"This is simply a marvelous night to watch the stars." chimed Rarity as she came and stood beside Applejack.

"Hi girls, where are Fluttershy and Rainbow?" asked Twilight.

"Right here. Umph! Come on Fluttershy!" said Rainbow grunting and pulling Fluttershy by her tail.

"NO!" screamed Fluttershy.

"I was kidding when I said there'd be dragons. Now come on!" said Rainbow yelling.

"Oh." said Fluttershy quietly as Rainbow let go of her tail. She trotted the rest of the way toward the telescope and stood with the others.

"Hey, has anypony seen Pinkie?" asked Rainbow Dash looking around.

"Here I am!" chirped Pinkie popping up out of a wicker picnic basket with her face covered with cake. She extended her tongue and licked her face completely clean with a single motion.

"MMM! Cakie!" squeaked Pinkie.

"PINKIE! That cake was supposed to last everypony for the entire night!" scolded Twilight.

"My bad." giggled Pinkie lowering her head and smiling nervously.

"Look everypony! It's startin'." said Applejack in awe.

They looked up. The dark night sky was slashed with ribbons of blue light. Meteors sparkled and glittered as they streaked across the vast expanse of the sky.

"OO! AHHH!" said all of them simultaneously with wonder and awe.

Meteors flashed and sparkled everywhere. The sky was never dark for more than half a second. They lit up the world with their beauty and light. Suddenly, a bright, flaming purple one streaked across the sky. With a sound of thunder it rushed overhead and flew towards the Everfree Forest. There was a flash of white light and the sound of crashing trees as it landed somewhere within the dense woods.

"WOW! It landed! C'mon let's go check it out!" said Rainbow Dash enthusiastically.

"B-b-but i-i-ts i-in the Ev-Ev-Everfree Forest!" stuttered Fluttershy nervously and half crying.

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." said twilight happily.

"I dunno Twi; the Everfree can be dangerous at night." said Applejack cautiously.

"See, exactly, let's stay here!" blurted Fluttershy quickly.

"Well I'm going. Come on Twilight." said Rainbow Dash without the faintest tone of fear in her voice.

"Well I for one just had a bath and will not go and get dirty over some rock." said Rarity in a rather snotty tone.

"And, uh, I have to stay here and keep Rarity company." said Spike coolly as he scooted closer to Rarity, who smiled lovingly at him.

"There might be gems inside." sang Twilight temptingly. It worked.

"WE'RE IN!" shouted both Rarity and Spike simultaneously.

"I wanna see the rock! I wanna see the rock!" said Pinkie Pie loudly as she bounced up and down.

"Well if y'all are goin' I guess I'll tag along too." said Applejack. She sounded like she really didn't want to do this but she was going for her friends.

"WOO HOO! Let's go!" shouted Rainbow leading the way.

They all ran towards the edge of the forest. Fluttershy didn't move and attempted to slink away but Rainbow flew back and dragged her away. They soon caught up with the others and Fluttershy, forced to come along, huddled as close as she could to Twilight.

"What do ya think it's going to look like?" chirped Pinkie excitedly.

"I don't know. No pony has ever seen one up close before." said Twilight calmly.

"So we'll be the first ones to see something like this?" said Rainbow Dash hopefully like a child hoping for their parents to say yes to something really important to them.

"Uh-huh." said Twilight.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow with satisfaction.

They walked quickly through the forest, all except for Pinkie Pie, who bounced. By this time the meteor show had stopped and the moonless night sky was completely clear. Stairs glittered like tiny fireflies trapped in the sky, not that they could see them through the thick trees. The night air was cool and still. The frogs and crickets sang harmoniously, helping to lift some the tension Fluttershy was feeling. The leaves crunched rhythmically under their feet.

They didn't walk long. Only about five minutes had elapsed since they saw the sign that read, "Leaving Pony Ville." They looked up ahead and saw a purple light through the trees. Rainbow and twilight looked at each other then continued forward. As they got closer they saw a massive crater. The purple glow that shown from it cast its light on all of the surrounding trees. They then saw that the ghostly glow was actually coming from the numerous purple fires that danced and crackled on the trees and grass. Many limbs had been snapped right off the trees and were scattered around the immense crater. The crater itself was only two and a half feet deep and twelve feet wide. In its center sat a massive black lump.

"It's enormous!" gasped Twilight.

"GEMS!" screamed rarity and Spike as they ran up to the edge of the crater.

"You lied, I do NOT see ANY gems." scoffed Rarity sticking her nose up.

"I said that they might be on the inside." said Twilight sincerely. Applejack and Fluttershy were the last to reach the crater.

"Well this was fun got to go! BYE!" blurted Fluttershy as she turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't" said Rainbow dash as she caught Fluttershy by her tail and dragged her back towards the hole. Fluttershy's front hooves made little trenches as she tried to keep hold of the ground and not be pulled backwards.

"It sure is big." said Applejack in amazement.

"Yeah… big." said Twilight still staring.

"It's fun to poke!" chirped Pinkie jabbing at the meteor with her hoof.

"Pinkie! Stop that! It could be dangerous!" scolded Twilight as she worried what might happen to her friend.

"It doesn't FEEL dangerous." said Pinkie cheerfully and she continued to poke it.

Suddenly the black mass quacked and shuddered. It slowly uncurled and standing before them was a massive black alicorn! His mane was not unlike Princess Luna's. It looked exactly the same actually. His fur and sheer size were the real difference. His fur was jet black and he was huge; the size of one and a half Princess Celestias. He had wings and a horn to match. His cutie mark was a dark purple flame and his eyes glowed an emerald green.

They moved back in fear. He was the biggest pony any of them had ever seen. He dwarfed them all! He stood there and looked at them. His eyes terrified them. There was something odd about them; something sinister.

"Um, hi. I'm Twilight S-sp-sp-parkle. What's your name?" squeaked Twilight fearfully as she shivered. Fluttershy had forced herself behind Rainbow Dash and Applejack; she wanted to run but was too scared. Everyone had forced Twilight to the front.

"Greetings. I am Dark Flame, son Queen Nightmare Moon." said the alicorn in a friendly voice. He was obviously their age. This meant that despite his size he still had some more growing to do!

"I'm sorry but did ya say, 'Queen Nightmare Moon'?" asked Applejack. She was shocked.

"Yes, Nightmare Moon is ruler of this planet correct?" asked Dark Flame curiously.

"Well, no…"

"WHAT?" shouted Dark Flame menacingly; cutting Applejack's sentence off. "Then WHO is?"

"Princess Celestia." said Twilight timidly.

"And do you like her leadership?" questioned Dark Flame. His voice had gone from angry to friendly again.

"Why yes, of course." said Rarity cheerfully.

"TRAITORS! INSOLENT FOOLS!" yelled Dark Flame as soon as Rarity had finished her sentence. With one flap of his giant wings he lifted his massive body off of the ground sending leaves and debris flying. Everyone covered their eyes as their manes were blown around like they were in a tornado. Fluttershy bolted down the path as fast as she could.

"I WILL find my mother and defeat Celestia! We WILL rule this land, even if I have to bathe it in FIRE!" shouted Dark Flame with a terrible rage. As soon as he had finished his sentence his horn flashed purple and shot searing purple flames at Twilight. She barely dodged it. On the ground where it had hit burned vivid lavender flames.

"RUN!" shrieked Twilight. She screamed so loud that her voice cracked.

They did not have to be told twice. They made a mad dash for the cover of the trees. They ran as fast as their legs would go. They could not see a thing. Suddenly, the night sky lit up with a silver glow. Twilight looked up. The full moon had risen.

"The full moon ain't for another MONTH!" gasped Applejack.

"Dark Flame must have raised it." said Twilight stunned. He was much more powerful than she had thought.

As they dashed down the path flames shot down through the trees. They stopped and turned down another path.

"That's it! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" said Rainbow angrily.

"Rainbow you can't! He'll roast you alive!" scolded Rarity sharply.

"I'm not scared of him!" said Rainbow harshly. She felt insulted that anyone would doubt her fighting skills. More flames shot down almost hitting Rainbow.

"Come out and face me then!" said dark Flame menacingly as ever. Rainbow looked wild-eyed above her. They could hear his great wings flapping somewhere overhead.

"He has really good hearing." said Pinkie shivering from fear.

"Too good!" squeaked Twilight. She was so scared she could barely speak.

"This way!" ordered Applejack as she darted down another wooded path. The path was dark; firefly's blinked around the sides of the path. As they ran they could here Dark Flame flying in the other direction. They all breathed a sigh of relief. As they darted down the path they noticed that the frogs had stopped singing. That usually meant danger.

They soon caught up to Fluttershy. She was running slower now. They came up on the side of her. She was panting from exhaustion. Her fur and mane were drenched with water and mud. She must have fallen at some point along the way.

"Easy Sugercube." said Applejack gently, trying to comfort Fluttershy.

"We should carry her." said Spike worriedly. Fluttershy stopped and nodded her head. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her breathing was shallow. She looked faint.

"Easy, easy." said Applejack. Rarity and Twilight placed Fluttershy upon Applejack.

"We have to get back to Pony Ville!" squeaked Pinkie worriedly.

"You're right! We HAVE to worn everypony before it's too late!" said Twilight bravely.

"NO! I left a cake in the oven!" said Pinkie.

"PINKIE! THIS IS SERIOUS!" yelled Rainbow.

"STOP IT!" scolded Applejack. They looked at Fluttershy. She had passed out.

"Come on, let's go." said Twilight quietly.

"She needs water NOW." said Spike staring at Fluttershy, who was now conscious but just barely.

"All right." said Applejack as she gingerly kneeled down to let Fluttershy off. She tried to get off but toppled to the ground with a soft thud.

"FLUTTERSHY!" screamed Rarity. Fluttershy mumbled something. "What was that dear?" asked Rarity anxiously. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Water." said Fluttershy weakly.

"Here." said Rainbow softly as she grabbed some fog and mad it rain into Fluttershy's shivering mouth.

"Better?" asked Twilight worriedly. Fluttershy nodded weakly. They placed her back on Applejack.

"All right, let's go." said Twilight leading the way through the dense woods. The trees stood menacingly along the path. Their branches and trunks gave them the appearance of monsters.

About five minutes later they arrived at the edge of town. They had just broken through the woods when suddenly Spike and Fluttershy were captured in glowing purple spheres!

"FLUTTERSHY! SPIKE!" they all screamed. Fluttershy let out a blood curling cry that sent shivers down their spines.

Dark Flame laughed evilly and then flew into view over the tree tops. His horn glowed a dark violet. The same color as the spheres.

"LET THEM GO!" shouted Twilight.

"All in good time my dear." said Dark Flame in a gentlemanly manner, not unlike that of Discord. "I need them for something first."

"You let my Spikey Wikey go or I'll rip you to shreds!" screamed Rarity. She stepped toward the sphere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Dark Flame as his horn caught on fire. Rarity backed off. She did not wish for any harm to come upon her friends.

"What do ya need em' for?" asked Applejack timidly.

"I can't tell you because then it would ruin the surprise I have for this entire planet. Besides… I will not tolerate your interference in my plans any longer." Dark Flame explained. "Keep the dragon. It's the yellow one that I need." he said menacingly as he dropped Spike from his bubble. Rarity caught him with her magic before he touched the ground. Spike was dazed.

"Oh Spike, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." said Spike.

"Touching." said Dark Flame sarcastically.

"You let Fluttershy go or ELSE!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, the one that challenged me in the woods. I accept your challenge." said Dark Flame calmly. His horn let out a green energy beam that sent Rainbow flying backwards. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"RAINBOW!" they screamed as they gathered around her. Dark Flame cackled evilly and flew away.

"Oh Rainbow." sobbed Twilight. They all began to cry when suddenly, Rainbow dash moaned and fidgeted her wings a bit.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" screamed Pinkie excitedly.

Within minutes they were standing outside of the hospital. They sat in complete silence contemplating their next move. The doctor said Rainbow would live, but it was a wonder that she survived; she might not ever fly again. Dark Flame had captured Fluttershy and was probably trying to squeeze information from her. This had been a horrible day.

Twilight broke out into tears. "I should have never suggested that we go see the meteor!" she sobbed.

"It ain't yor fault." said Applejack trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is." said Twilight. The words came out in between sobs. "If I weren't so interested in stupid science we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It's okay we'll find a way out a this. We always do." said Applejack sweetly.


	2. Celestia Defeated

**Full Moon Rising Part 2**

Twilight and Applejack ran furiously down the road to Canterlot. The cool air filled their lungs with energy; they had one thing on their minds, "Stop Dark Flame". Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike had elected to stay behind at the hospital with Rainbow. Her surgery would take almost twelve hours and someone needed to be there when it was over.

"You sure they're goin' to Canterlot?" asked Applejack as she panted from running so fast for so long.

"Of course. He said he was going to defeat Princess Celestia and that's where she is." said Twilight plainly.

"And just HOW do you plan on stoppin' 'em?" asked Applejack curiously.

"I have no idea." said Twilight honestly.

"Good to know." said Applejack trying to lighten the mood. They continued down the long path to Canterlot.

Meanwhile, high above Equestria, Fluttershy began to stir. She knew that she was lying on something soft, warm and comfortable. At first she thought that she was at home and it had all been a dream; then she felt the wind on her face. She opened her eyes and above her was the night sky, bright with stars and the full moon. She turned her head, there was Dark Flames head! She looked down, she was riding on him! She screamed as loud as she could.

"AHHHH! Oh, you're awake." said Dark Flame kindly as he rubbed his head with his hoof. She had given him a headache.

"WHERE AM I!" shrieked Fluttershy.

"Well, I'm not sure….that's why I need YOU." said Dark Flame lowering his great head sadly.

"M-m-me?" said Fluttershy frightfully. She was scared to death that he might harm her or her friends.

"Yes…You see… I'm lost." he said sorrowfully. "My mother left me and never came back." he said as a silver tear rolled out of his eye and fell shimmering from his face.

"I'm sorry." said Fluttershy affectionately.

"That's why I need to get to Canterlot…To find her." he explained.

Fluttershy was shocked. He had acted so evil earlier. Was it possible he was just scared and lost and NOT as scary as she thought?

"I can show you the way to Canterlot." she said sweetly.

"YOU CAN!" said Dark Flame excitedly. His whole face lit up.

"Sure! You see that road down there? Just follow it; it goes straight to Canterlot." Fluttershy said cheerfully.

"Thank you Yellow One." he said as he smirked mischievously.

"You're welcome. I always help friends in need."

"I'm sure you do." said Dark Flame as he rolled his eyes. Fluttershy didn't notice.

Fluttershy suddenly felt the wind speed increase. Dark Flame dove towards the ground so quickly that Fluttershy saw only a blur. Next thing she knew she was on the ground. She was gently placed on the path that led to home. She gazed up and saw dark Flame flying towards Canterlot. She decided that he was not so bad; she started her long trip back home.

"She was more foolish than I thought." said Dark Flame to himself. He was pleased that he had one her over so easily. He had not lied to her. He WAS lost and his mother HAD never returned; what pleased him is that she did not see his true motives. He saw Canterlot in the distance.

"I'm coming for you Celestia." he said angrily to himself.

Twilight and Applejack where worn out by this time. They stood panting heavily on the side of the road. Their fur was in disarray; they were dirty, tired, and hot.

"How…much…further?" wheezed Applejack between breathes.

"Ah… thirty minutes." gasped Twilight. "Come on. We have to get there before HE does." They continued down the long, worn path to Canterlot.

Dark flame could now see the city of Canterlot very clearly. It was built into the side of a huge mountain. Buildings of every shape, size, and color were scattered throughout the inside its walls. The castle was hanging off the side of the cliff. It looked like a traditional castle with its high walls and turrets with pink, cone shaped roofs; a light shown out of a window of the tallest turret. That is where he would gain entry. He flapped his wings and changed his course for the castle. He came in low below the city so he would not be spotted. The clouds below the city also helped to mask his approach.

He flew vertically up the turret. He stopped and peered into the window. There was no one there that he could see. He squeezed into the window. It had obviously not been designed with ponies his size in mind. The room was brightly lit. The walls were white with crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. The carpet was crimson red, it looked VERY expensive. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled and felt just as he had imagined; but it was much more beautiful.

He walked down the long hallway. At the end there was a huge ivory door with handles of solid gold. On it was a solid gold carving of Celestia and some other pony he did not recognize. It practically glowed in the light of the chandeliers. He opened it with his telekinesis. There before him, on a golden throne, sat Celestia. He lowered his head, masking his face with his mane so as not to give away his identity just yet. He walked forward slowly, his hooves making a distinct clumping sound as he walked; like high heels on hard wood flooring.

"Luna, I hope you have a good reason for raising the full moon on the night of the new moon. Wait…YOU'RE NOT LUNA!" said Celestia with shock.

"Correct you are." said Dark Flame evilly as he shot a green energy beam directly at Celestia. She dodged it and it destroyed her throne in a fiery explosion.

"Hold still coward!" yelled Dark Flame angrily as he lifted himself off of the ground to chase his enemy.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you're sadly mistaken if you think I'm a coward." said Celestia as she shot an energy beam at Dark Flame. He dodged it and it struck a statue of Star Swirl the Bearded, shattering it into a million marble shards.

"Was THAT supposed to hit me?" he laughed. "And to answer any question you may have, I am your worst nightmare here to take this kingdom from you." After he finished saying this he fired off another energy beam. At the same time Celestia shot one at him and they met in the middle and exploded in a flash of light that could be seen all other Canterlot. There was a sound like thunder.

"I will not let you take control of my subjects. It is my duty to protect them from tyrants like YOU!" said Celestia angrily as she charged at him with her horn lowered. He landed and she over shot him.

"TYRANT! I'M A LIBERATOR!" shouted Dark Flame, turning around to face his adversary. Celestia had landed and was looking puzzled at him.

"Liberator?" she said curiously.

"Don't play dumb Princess. I know what kind of tyrant you are." said Dark Flame stomping his hoof.

"I am a peaceful, freedom loving ruler." said Celestia angrily.

"LIAR!" screamed Dark Flame as he again spread his massive wings and lifted himself from the ground. Celestia got her first good look at him. He was huge! Never in all of her days had she seen a pony that large! She was taken back for a second but then lifted herself from the ground after him. His mane looked EXACTLY like Luna's. This puzzled her greatly.

"Don't make me do this. Please, just surrender." she pleaded with him.

"NEVER!" he yelled.

"So be it." she said irritably. They shot energy beams at each other simultaneously. The bulge where the two beams met moved from side to side as the two combatants struggled to win the fight. Then, without warning it exploded in the middle. The explosion sent them both flying backwards and blew a massive hole in the turret. They both fell, charred and unconscious, to the ground.

On the path to Canterlot Twilight and Applejack saw the explosion. They stopped dead in their tracks. Part of the side of the turret had been completely blown off. Gray smoke rose from the gaping hole.

"OH NO! WE'RE TOO LATE!" screamed Twilight.

"Not if we hurry we're not." said Applejack and they continued down the path. They saw Fluttershy standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road facing Canterlot. Her normally immaculate pink mane looked like a rats nest. She was still covered in dirt. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wild.

"FLUTTERSHY!" they screamed excitedly as they ran up and hugged their friend.

"W-w-w-what was THAT!" squeaked Fluttershy.

"Why, don't ya know? Dark Flame's fightin' Celestia!" said Applejack worriedly.

"No he's not. He's in Canterlot to find his mother." said Fluttershy.

"WHAT! He LIED to you! After you ran off in the forest he tried to KILL me! After he kidnapped you he threatened to kill Spike and almost killed Rainbow! She might never fly AGAIN!" yelled Twilight.

"WHAT!" yelled Fluttershy, changing her expression from concern to rage. "THAT BIG, DUMB, LIAR!" she screamed and she ran off towards Canterlot. Twilight and Applejack looked at each other then ran off after her.

Back in the castle Dark Flame opened his eyes. He was sore all over. He slowly stood up. His black fur was covered in gray soot from the explosion. He looked over to see Princess Celestia rising also. Her horn was stained black; her beautiful white fur was blotched black. Her crown had melted and was lying in a puddle on the floor.

"Surrender!" she yelled weakly.

"NEVER!" he screamed. He ran over to her and rammed her side. She yelled with pain and slid across the floor. She lifted her head weakly and fired off an energy beam. He met it with a blast of purple fire. It went straight to her and she fell unconscious to the floor. Her fur smoked and smoldered. Her mane turned from a glowing rainbow to gray. She was dying.

"AT LAST! I DID IT! I DEFEATED CELESTIA!" shouted Dark Flame with victory as he stood over his dying opponent.


	3. Luna Eclipsed, Origins Revealed

**Full Moon Rising Part 3**

Dark Flame stood over the limp body of Celestia. She opened her eyes slowly and starred up at him. He had been too strong for her. Her breathing was now heavy and labored. She could feel the end coming.

"The tyrant finally falls." gloated Dark Flame. "I've waited my whole life for this." He raised his horn high above Celestia; she closed her eyes, this was it. Before he could strike it down he felt a sharp pain in his side and he went sliding across the hard floor. He moaned and staggered to his feet. Before him hovered a navy blue alicorn with a black tiara and a mane almost identical to his. She was slightly smaller than Celestia. Their eyes met. Hers filled with tears. Memories came flooding back to her.

"Dark Flame?" she gasped. He was too angry to notice her tears or her face.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE THIS MOMENT FROM ME!" he shouted and he fired dark purple flames at her. She barely dodged it.

"Dark Flame my son! It is I, your mother!" she yelled at him.

"LIAR! My mother is Queen Nightmare Moon!" he roared as he shot more fire at her. She flew out of its path. It caught some decorative tapestry on fire.

"Get back here!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"But it is I, your mother. The one who loves you dearly." she pleaded with him with tears in her eyes.

"That's impossible! You are not Nightmare Moon!" he cried as tears began to fill his eyes.

"I was" she said gently. "until the Elements of Harmony freed me. Don't you see? Celestia is my sister. We don't have to do this anymore." she cautiously approached him and he put his head down crying.

"LIAR!" he suddenly screamed. He threw her across the room with telekinesis.

"I'll come back for you. Celestia and I have unfinished business to attend to." he said as he walked over to where Celestia was.

Suddenly! The doors opened and three ponies ran into the room.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" screamed Twilight in horror.

"NOT NOW! DIE!" screamed Dark Flame as he fired off an energy beam at them.

"NO!" shrieked Luna as she jumped in front of the blast. It hit her dead center in the chest. She was thrown through the wall, smoking and blackened.

"I guess I can finish you first." he said coldly as he walked towards the hole in the wall.

'STAY AWAY FROM HER!" screamed Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy simultaneously. He picked them up with telekinesis and threw them across the room. They landed directly on top of Celestia.

He looked down at the fallen alicorn that lay before him. He caught sight of her cutie mark. It was his mother's!

"M-m-mother?" he stammered as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Hello my son. My you've grown." she said sweetly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry!" he wailed as he bent down and hugged her.

"It's okay. It was an honest mistake." she was shaking from the pain. He moved back and his horn began to glow. A blue light enveloped Princess Luna; she was standing up completely healed.

"You finally mastered the healing ability." she said proudly looking up at him.

"I learned from the best." he said happily. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Twilight had done the same thing to Celestia and she was also healed.

"But why didn't you come back for me? Why didn't you beat your sister?" he asked. He was confused.

"Because my son, I was set free by the Elements of Harmony. They must have wiped my memory. Nightmare Moon was my corrupted form. I am free now; I am Princess Luna again." she said gently.

"THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed. "She has done something to you!"

"No she hasn't. Please believe me." she pleaded.

"I can't." he said through half clenched teeth. "This isn't the mother I know." he practically whispered.

"I know Sweety." she said stroking his mane even though he dwarfed her. "It is the better me. Actually this is the way I was BEFORE I was Nightmare Moon."

"I can't believe you! She has done SOMETHING! Do not fear Mother I will find a way to lift this curse." he promised.

"Goodbye." he said with tears in his eyes and he flew out the window.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Twilight.

"He's too far away!" shouted Applejack

"I'll get him." said Fluttershy; she had a score to settle.

"Let him go." said Celestia calmly.

"WHAT!" they said with confused looks on their faces.

"He's just lost and scared. He doesn't know what to think." she added.

"HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!" screamed Twilight.

"He didn't know any better. Now you had better go check on Rainbow Dash. I'll go with you." she said gently.

"But yore castle." said Applejack looking around at the ruins that had once been Celestia's throne room. Tapestry smoldered, bricks lay broken and smashed, walls had holes in them, and Celestia had left a blood stain where she had lay wounded.

"It can be fixed." she said sadly looking at Luna. "Her heart won't be fixed as easily." Luna stood looking out of the window into the blackness her son had disappeared into. She lowered the moon with a flash of light from her horn and the world became much darker. She then started crying.

"You okay Princess?" asked Applejack quietly.

"I am fine. I just wish the night would have ended differently." she sighed.

"We all do dear sister." said Celestia as she hugged her. "Who was the father?"

"One of my guards and I fell in love and married during my exile." Luna explained as she wiped her tears on her front legs. "He died soon after Dark Flame was born. Without a male role model he grew up rather…unstable. He looked to me and my selfish ways. It's my fault he turned out the way he did."

"No it's not. No one could have foreseen this." said Celestia gently.

"I'm sure he'll come around." said Fluttershy in the sweet way that only she could.

"I know he will." said Luna. "The question is 'when'?"

"THAT will be reveled in time." said Celestia. "Now let's all go see how Rainbow's surgery is going."

"HOW did know about THAT?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Spike told me." she said simply.

And they began the long journey to Pony Ville.

END

PM me if you want a sequal!


End file.
